Bring On The Shackles, I'm Your Prisoner
by Dark Kaze Ryuu
Summary: Uchiha Izuna is a Vampire Hunter-In-Training. What will happen when he meets a certain vampire and falls in love? What will Madara do if he finds out? TobiIzu, HashiMada, slight Uchihacest, etc. AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note (A/N): **Okay, this idea has been eating my mind ever since I thought about it. And I finally got to moved my ass into typing, so I'm hoping everyone will, at least, read and review. *Crosses fingers*

**Pairings: **Tobirama (Nidaime) x Izuna, HashiMada, and so on.

**Warning: **Major lemons will come in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, as I said before, I would be the happiest person in the world.

**----------**

**.: Prologue :.**

_There is nothing more frightening than to look into the face of death._

_It was fear that made me cringe, when that pair of dark brown eyes held nothing but hunger. His lips gave a playful sinister smile which I somehow found attracting, but I wasn't quite sure whether he was messing with my mind or not. I didn't know._

_The man cocked his head. His expression was highly amused and he seemed to have thought that I had entertained him. A pair of white fangs were shown slightly visible from beneath his mouth that were stained with crimson. Many innocent lives have fallen and become a prey to his meal. And now, it was my turn._

_He immediately appeared in front of me before my eyes had the chance to blink. His ability of speed was so tremendous, that even I could tell I was no match for him. My breathing hitched and sudden chills ran up to my spine when his silky voice whispered against my ear._

"Any last words?"

_He was the hunter. I was the hunted._

_... Is this the end for me?_

**----------**

**Gomen! I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Read and Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N (Author's Note): Well, it seems like no one wants to read this story YET, but here is chapter 1 anyway. *Sighs***

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. That's all.**

**----------  
**

**.: Chapter 1 :.  
**

"Madara!" Izuna yelped in sudden alert, falling back, only to be tripped over by weaponary equipment and landing on his ass. He had barely dodged a flying spear that was thrown at him just seconds ago and if not for his quick reflexes, he would have been killed.

"Good. I expected nothing less from you," Madara said, leaning against the doorway, shirtless as always. Not once in his life would he wear a shirt during training, despite the fact that he sweats after each lesson, whether for combat practice or anything that had to do with physical movement. It was also easy for the Uchiha to move without having to feel uncomfortable all the time.

As he turned his attention towards the elder brother, Izuna frowned. In fact, he was rather irritated at the moment. "Are you insane?! Did you notice that you almost killed me back there?!"

"Yes, I am and I did," Madara chuckled. He pried himself away from the wall and walked over, offering his hand out to the younger boy. Izuna gratefully took it and was helped up on his feet.

"I hate it when you do that unexpectedly."

"Says the one who eats pocky as his breakfast everyday. Will you ever eat anything healthy?" He replied in a mocking tone. Izuna pouted.

"It's addicting! I can't helped it!"

"Well, try to lessen your eating habits for sweets. You'll need a lot of nutritions in your body."

"But I don't want to. I hate vegetables."

"It seems like I'll have to go out later and buy some food that will be appropriate for your health. I need to fetch a few supplies, too, anyway."

"Nii-sama..." The younger male whined.

"I don't give a damn. You're eating them, whether you like it or not."

Izuna sighed in defeat. It would be worthless to argue any further with his brother. After all, Madara is the head leader of their clan. They were no ordinary hunters... They were vampire hunters. The greatest vampire hunters to ever live. Their special abilities to seek, hunt, use of combat skills, and that they were well-versed in battle, made them known world-wide. None would stand their way. His clan was fearless. And most of all, they were famous.

Madara smiled, reaching out to pat Izuna's head. "Tell you what. If you manage to learn quickly with this new lesson, I'll buy you a pack of pocky later." Izuna looked up, a wide grin forming across his face. "Deal?"

"Deal! So, what lesson are you going to teach me today?" he asked.

"It's quite simple, really," Madara tilted his head and gestured his hand in the direction from his left. Izuna's eyes shifted his attention to where the other had pointed to. There was a huge rack of stakes on the side wall. Each were metallic silver and the tip of their points were sharpened. The older brother went to the rack, removing one of the silver stakes from its hold.

"A silver stake? Isn't that one of the weapons used to destroy a vampire?"

"Correct. But what part of their organ should you stake?"

"Anou..." Izuna murmured, scratching the back of his head. _'Oh, shit. I don't remember! I should have reviewed. Nii-sama is going to kick my ass for sure...'_

"Well?"

"I think it's, er..." He chuckled nervously. _'Think, Izuna, think! You should know this! It's easy!' _"... the, uh... l-lungs?"

"_Lungs_?" Madara quirked his eyebrow. He observed his younger brother's expression carefully and stared into the other's eyes. A small frown crept upon his face. "You didn't study, did you, otouto?"

"Yes! I, er... did!" Izuna smiled sheepishly, hoping Madara would let him off the hook.

"Izuna..."

"Fine... I didn't."

Lecture time. "How many times have I told you to study? It's important to read the book I gave you," Madara heaved a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief. "You should learn the basics, history, and possibly everything that a hunter needs to know."

"I know, I know. But it's so much work!" Izuna lowered his head down. "Gomen, Nii-sama..."

"It is, but you can't ignore your studies. You're growing to be a great hunter someday. Remember that. I apologize if I'm pushing you too much. You should have told me sooner. Look..." Madara laid his hand on the younger boy's cheek, caressing gently and raised Izuna's chin to eye level, both staring at each other. "You'll thank me later for this..."

Silence overtook between them until there was a knock, causing both Uchiha brothers to fix their attention towards the door. It was then the door swung open and a messenger stepped in. Before Madara could say anything, the messenger took a deep breath then exhaled. A worried look spread the messenger's face that caught the older Uchiha on alert.

"Madara-taichou... We have a problem..."

**----------**

**Read and Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating. I had an eye surgery and still recovering, so I'm not supposed to be on the laptop right now. Anyway, here is Chapter 2.

And also, I want to thank my reviewers.

**Innocent Crimson Wynter: **Ah, yes. I'll keep that in mind. I will more details. Thanks!

**Song of Storms: **No, that's alright. I'll need criticism anyway (but to be honest, I hate them for my own personal reasons and sometimes stupid ones). Don't worry, I won't ignore you. Well, of course. Shouldn't brothers act like that? And yes, they need more love! As to answer your question: Yes, Hashirama is a vampire too. I'm glad you'll continue to read my story. I really appreciate it. :)

----------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Simple as that. D:

----------

**.: Chapter 2 :.**

"A problem? What is it?" Madara asked. He had given his complete attention and was now waiting to hear the messenger's response.

"There has been a murder incident that happened just a few nights ago. We assume it was the vampires."

"Have they checked carefully? This better not be another joke."

"Yes, they did," The messenger gulped, earning a death glare from Madara, and looked down. "We're certain that it's them. Each victim has punctured holes in their neck."

"How many were killed? How many vampires? And where are they located?"

"At least ten were dead and I'm not quite sure. My estimate is about fifteen or more, depending. They were working as a group, I believe. It's on the north east. Very far from here. It might take two days to travel."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Kai, sir," Kai replied quietly. He shifted nervously when Madara approached him. He swallowed hard, feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. Slowly raising his head, he gazed up at the man. He then flickered his eyes to the other boy, Izuna, who was about an inch shorter than the other. To his observations, he felt small due to his short height. Kai quickly returned his focus back to the elder.

"Thanks for the information. Now do me a favor and get my things. Just go through the hallway towards the end of the north wing. There will be a staircase on your left. You'll see a door when you walk upstairs. My room is right across once you enter there. Meet me in the front yard afterward," Madara ordered. Kai nodded and ran out. He sighed. "Well, I better get ready and leave as soon as possible."

"I guess this means that you won't be here for a couple of days, huh?" Izuna muttered, looking over in the direction the boy had disappeared into. They both turned to stare at each other, their eyes locked on. Neither one spoke a word. After what seemed like forever, Madara's heavy sigh broke the silence between them.

"Gomen, Izuna, but duty calls. I can't refuse, you know that," he said. "Even if I wanted to, there is not a chance in the world that I could take a break. There's bound to be a report everyday about an attack, so it isn't as easy to live like this."

Izuna frowned, lowering his head. "I know it isn't, but I wish we were living a normal life."

Madara pulled his younger brother into a tight embrace, holding him in his arms and was given a hug in return. Izuna clung to him, burying his face onto Madara's chest. He chuckled, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead and stroked his hair, running his fingers like a comb, soothing him.

"Promise me that you'll be alright..."

Madara smirked. He gave him a kiss once more on the forehead and let the raven-haired boy go. "I promise, but promise me, too, that you'll be fine. I'm leaving you in charge until I return."

"I promise, Nii-sama."

"Good. Well, let me go get changed into some clothes first. I'll see you outside in fifteen minutes." Izuna laughed as his hair was quickly ruffled by Madara, he nudged his brother away in a playful manner, and watching him leave the training room.

***** Izuna's POV *****

I was going to be left alone without my brother. What was I supposed to do while he's gone? We never expected anything so sudden like this, and for him to leave, I wasn't too pleased. I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief as I trudged out and shut the door behind me. I began to walk through the hall. It was a long corridor with a few doors leading to its own place, and wall lamps that hung on each side. I came to a halt at the south wing, entering to my right. It led me to a staircase. I went downstairs and arrived at the ground floor.

Madara was nowhere in sight. My guess is he's still changing. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front. A black grand piano stood in the living room and next to it, the fireplace. Walls were covered in white and the floor carpeted in a maroon color. A small glass table was set in the middle and a red couch with matching armchairs. The door clicked as I twisted the knob, pulling it open and stepping outside.

I looked around. Kai was there, securing bags and weapons onto the horse's back. It was a black stallion, about a foot taller than me. Its dark mane between the creature's ears at the top of its head ran from the back of its neck down to shoulders and its muzzle was tinted with light brown. I came over to his side while the other was unaware of my presence.

"His group hasn't arrived yet?"

"Huh?" Kai blinked, tilting his head and finally noticed me. "Oh! No, but they will be here shortly."

"I see," I sighed. "Hm, from what you told us, is the attack really that bad? I mean, with the victims murdered and all?"

"Looks like it, but I don't know anything about what's going on there. I'm just a messenger," he smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. No problem," I said, returning the smile.

In about fifteen minutes, Madara walked out just in time for his group to arrive. He wore a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt and pants with a long black leather trench coat that fell to his ankles. Small weapons like daggers and blades were strapped around his waist, sheathed neatly in their holsters.

I raised my head to see my brother come to us. Before I had the chance to say anything, I was pulled into a hug. I frowned, nuzzling into his warmth. "Do you really have to go, Nii-sama?"

"Yes, I have to," Madara answered, stroking my hair soothingly. My body relaxed as I gave a contented sigh. After a moment, he released his embrace and ruffled my hair. I watched him mount on his black stallion and take hold of the horse's reigns. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Please be careful..." I crossed my arms, giving him a serious look.

"Of course," He laughed, still smiling. "But shouldn't I be the one saying that? You're the one who should be careful, not me."

"But still..."

"I'll be fine, Izuna. Don't worry so much. Oh, and before I forget, I have something to give you..."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow in curiosity as I watched Madara dig into his pockets. He pulled out something that I didn't quite see, but once I did, I saw what he wanted to give me. It was a silver circle amulet that had a cross in the middle and there were symbol engravings that I didn't even understand.

"Catch," he said, throwing the amulet my way and I caught it in my hands. I looked at it carefully, admiring the design and structure it had. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's beautiful."

"I made it myself. It's a protection amulet."

"Really? Wow," I spread the chain out and put it on as the amulet dangled around my neck. I looked at him with a smile. "Arigatou, Nii-sama."

"Keep it safe. Don't do anything rash while I'm gone, alright?"

"I won't."

"Good. Well, I have to go. I'll keep in touch when I can. Sayanora, Otouto," Madara turned his horse and looked over to his group. "Ikuzo!" He shouted and immediately went off, followed by the rest of his crew.

I gripped the amulet in my hand, watching my brother ride off into the sunset. What now? Well, truth to be told, I have no idea, but somehow I have a feeling that my journey has just begun...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay! I have been really busy nowadays. College and whatnot. There's not much I can say to this, but it's a bit short. I could have added more if I wasn't lazy at typing in the end.

As always, I would like to thank my reviewer.

**Song of Storms: **What kind of Vampire would Hashirama be, you say? Well... that's for me to know and for you to find out. My apologies for the lack of update. I spent most of my time in Deviant Art. Username is in my profile. Oh, and just a little reminder: I post up new chapters there first before uploading it here. And don't worry, I really appreciate that you take the time to read my story. It makes me happy.

----------

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. Story is mine.

----------

**.: Chapter 3 :.**

***** Izuna's POV *****

A low sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. I stood there for a moment, thinking to myself. What am I going to do until then? Go to the training grounds and practice? Should I stay home or go out? So many questions exploded into my mind, and somehow, I lost track of time about what was happening around me. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. It was then I realized I had forgotten about the other presence as I returned to reality.

"Hm? Did you say something?" I blinked, my lips formed into a smile. Kai gave me a concerned look.

"You were standing there since they left. You seemed to be zoning out as well. Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all. It's nothing." It was a lie.

Kai observed my face, carefully searching for any hints that would show through my calm facade, but found nothing. He nodded. "I better get going then. It will be dark soon..."

I looked up. He was right. The sky used to be sunny, bright, and colorful blue, was now being eaten away by the darkness more and more for each moment passing by. I didn't want to leave the younger boy walking alone at night, so I called out for two of our bodyguards. We exchanged farewells and said goodnights before I watched the trio disappear from sight.

"Perhaps I should go to the city and see if there's anything to do...?" I murmured to myself. I couldn't decide whether to go or not, but I had this feeling in my gut that wouldn't stop nagging me to an end until it decided to settle on its own. Instead of ignoring it, like I usually do nowadays, I turned around and entered the Uchiha manor. I ran straight upstairs to my room, heading into another area on the other side. It consisted of both a closet and a dresser, together in one. Clothes, shoes, accesories, etc. There was everything I needed. I rummaged to a stack of clothes, looking for anything decent to wear.

"Maybe this..." I pulled out a white gothic drape shirt. It was long sleeved, neck collared, buttons that went from the top to a point above the stomach, and a drape patch hung on its left side around the waistline. As I brought a pair of black knee length pants along with it, I grabbed for a red towel from the shelf and went to my bathroom. Laying my new clothes aside and discarding my dirty ones, I got into the shower. After spending twenty minutes in there, I dried myself, and headed back to my room.

Taking my clean outfit, I slid on my pants, buttoned and zipped up, then my shirt last. I picked up a brush from my drawer, brushed my hair out and tied it back into a ponytail. Once I was surely done and ready, I went downstairs to the living room, grabbed my coat and keys, and set out. It was very chilly tonight, I noticed, when a sudden cold wind breezed in contact with my body, causing me to shiver and pull my jacket close for warmth. I strode around to a path, walking into another area and found my white horse resting next to a tree. The creature's ears perked up, raising her head and spotting me, and as if by instinct, stood immediately. I went over, petting her nose and it was returned with an affectionate nudge as I reached out to untie her. "Let's go out for a little stroll around the town, ne, Kaori?" I mounted onto the saddle, holding a firm grip on her reigns, and rode off.

In about fifteen minutes or less, I arrived, riding throughout the streets of town. Glancing from side to side, I looked everywhere for a place to go. To be honest, there wasn't a single place open, except for this bar I found nearby. Since I had already come this far, I might as well just stay there for a bit. I stopped at the front, climbing off of my horse and tying her down. I stroked Kaori's mane, planting a kiss on her nose before pulling away. After fixing myself one more time, I entered inside.

The moment I stepped in, a beer bottle was thrown in my direction, barely missing me by three inches and I grimaced at the sound when it smashed against the wall. I raised my head, turning my attention towards a couple of fights going on, which caused the whole room to burst into a riot of loud cheers and shouts. However, those who weren't even bothering to care had their eyes on me. My throat gulped slowly as I fidgeted uneasily in my position. It felt too awkward to move.

"You don't want to stand here and get hurt, kid." A silky voice said from behind. I jolted in surprise, letting out a small gasp and spun around. What stood in front of me was nothing I had ever dreamed of or seen before in my entire life. It was a man, about six foot tall, hair spiky and white as a pure snow, and the markings shown on his contoured face gave off a dangerous, icy look. He stared with those alluring dark brown eyes into my own obsidian ones, putting me into a mesmerized state. It felt like I was lost in a deep pool of heaven, I couldn't pry myself away.

My lips parted slightly and spoke something that caught me totally off guard. "You're beautiful..."

"I take it you're not from around here, are you?" he smirked.

When I gave no answer to his question, he leaned down. Now we were facing each other at eye level as his face inched closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath breathing against me, sending chills to my spine and my body squirmed uncomfortably. He repeated the same question over, and this time, I snapped out of my trance.

"W-what...?" I stammered, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I can tell that he was amused by my reaction. I blushed again.

"Nevermind. Let me take you out of here. It gets wild when they start rough housing," he said, moving away. My lips twitched into a pout, but hid it quickly. I hope he didn't notice that. If he did, well... I didn't even want to think about it.

He escorted me to a bar counter on the other side, leading me into an empty stool. I sat down, allowing myself to be comfortable and looked over my shoulder. There were two men arguing, for whatever the hell reason it was I didn't know. Both were drunk out of their minds, due to their slouchy movement and communication. Just then, as if things couldn't get worst, one had attacked the other and a fight began another riot. Tables crashing, glasses breaking, flying bottles and whatnot. It was quite a mess.

As the fight raged on, that same guy who attacked first, threw the younger man onto the floor and was brought down a minute after. What shocked me the most is this sound I heard. It was a hiss, like a snake of some sort, but a little different. I don't know how to describe it, but what I'm positive about is that it wasn't very human-like at all. My eyes widened when a blood curdling scream struck chords throughout the room, though it was muffled as soon as it happened, drowning out the noise it had once made.

My jaws dropped when the winner of two stood up. The man who won his battle had red liquid trickling down from the corner of his mouth and I knew right away it was blood. It was splattered everywhere on the man, staining his shirt and a bit of his pants. I cringed in disgust at the sight of how horrible it was. The fight, the screams, and the stench of blood. I'm was going to be sick. My body wouldn't react to my commands. I was too terrified at what stood before me.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, letting out a surprised gasp from my lips, then I was turned around facing the handsome white-haired once more. My eyes blinked a few times, trying to register in my mind what was going on as I stared at him. Without a second thought, I blurted out:

"What... WHAT WAS THAT?!"

----------

**Read and Review.**


End file.
